Ayakashi
by sasuke fans
Summary: Dia mengeluh akan kehidupannya yang sekarang, berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya, namun semua berubah saat dia bertemu keluarga Haruno, apa dia benar berubah atau tidak?/ Fic ini cukup menistakan bang SasuXD/ Rate M just for Save/ DLDR/ONESHOOT


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime dengan judul Inuxboku *semoga tidak salah* anime ini bagus-bagus aja sih menurut author dan cukup menghibur, ada kisah yang membuat author sangat ingin membuatnya dalam bentuk fanfic dan tetap saja Sasu-Sakulah yang menjadi tokoh utama,

Kali ini author akan sedikit atau banyak menistakan abang Sasu *sorry*, fic-fic sebelumnya sudah menistakan Sakura kan, wkwkwkwk.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 18+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **= Enjoy for read =**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Ayakashi ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kalian tahu tentang _Ayakashi_? _Ayakashi_ jika di artikan secara umum adalah hantu yang muncul dari laut atau hantu belut, sama halnya dengan _Youkai_ namun lebih spesifik, seiring perubahan jaman _Ayakashi_ pun berubah pengertian menjadi hantu atau makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia dan secara nyata wujudnya tidak begitu sama dengan manusia, mungkin memiliki kuping atau ekor atau bentuk lainnya, hantu itu ada _loh_ , mereka selalu berkeliaran dan tanpa di ketahui jika sedang menyamar, di jaman kuno mereka sangat di takuti karena selalu dalam wujud yang seram dan selalu membuat masalah.

Jaman sekarang, _Ayakashi_ sudah sangat berubah, tidak begitu mengganggu, hanya saja lebih menutupi diri dan orang-orang tidak akan tahu, jika tahu pun mereka hanya akan membuat takut orang-orang, karena bagaimana pun juga orang-orang akan takut dengan makhluk yang wujudnya tidak masuk akal, di jaman ini _Ayakashi_ lebih memiliki peran sebagai pelayan untuk manusia yang memiliki status dan derajat cukup tinggi, tak sembarang orang pun bisa menggunakan mereka- _Ayakashi_.

Para _Ayakashi_ begitu patuh pada majikan mereka, semuanya seperti itu karena mereka bisa tinggal bebas dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dari sang majikan. Sekarang pun sangat sulit membedakan _Ayakashi_ dengan manusia jika mereka berubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, jangan sampai tertipu, wajah mereka cukup tampan dan cantik, kadang beberapa orang tidak sadar jika mereka hanyalah _Ayakashi_ dan juga pelayan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kediaman yang cukup mewah, hanya seorang wanita yang tinggal di sana beserta para pelayannya, suaminya sudah lama meninggal akibat sakit, lebih tepatnya wanita itu menikahi seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua dari umurnya, satu-satunya yang di harapkannya adalah harta dan warisan yang di tinggalkan untuknya.

Masih di tempat yang sama di sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari bagunan rumah dan hanya ada satu ruangan di dalamnya, sebuah tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan meja beserta kursinya, jendelanya sangat kecil dan cukup tinggi, langit-langitnya pun sangat tinggi, di depan pintu bangunan kecil itu begitu banyak kertas mantra tertempel di sana, dulunya pemilik kediaman ini memiliki seorang _Ayakashi_ dan masih terhitung cukup muda, wanita yang mewariskan segalanya tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak dan memilih untuk mengurung _Ayakashi_ itu dari pada harus membuangnya, wanita ini memikirkan untuk memanfaatkannya jika dia sudah jauh lebih dewasa.

Setiap harinya ada pelayan yang memiliki tugas untuk mengantarkan makanan, minuman, dan juga pakaian bersih, setiap harinya seperti itu, _Ayakashi_ ini pun tidak begitu memberontak, hidup sendirian di dalam bangunan itu tidak membuatnya mengeluh, namun lama kelamaan hingga dia merasa jika kebebasan itu sangat jauh darinya, menatap sekeliling dan dia hanya akan melihat tempat yang sama, setiap hari, selalu sama.

 _Membosankan._

Perlahan-lahan _Ayakashi_ itu tumbuh, menjadi seorang pemuda, seorang _Ayakashi_ dengan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, sikap yang begitu di jaga dan dia akan patuh, semuanya di lakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, yaitu kebebasan.

Awalnya yang menjadi targetnya adalah seorang pelayan, parasnya akan sulit membuat wanita manapun menghindarinya, memanfaatkan fisiknya, menggoda mereka, menjatuhkan derajatnya, hal kotor apapun akan di lakukannya hanya demi sebuah apa yang diinginkannya.

Hingga.

"Apa nyonya akan keluar?" Ucap seorang pemuda, dia adalah _Ayakashi_ , wujud aslinya adalah seekor rubah berekor 9, wajah yang sangat tampan, rambut hitam dengan style dongker, kulit putih, tubuh yang tinggi, penampilan sempurna yang tidak bisa di tolak oleh wanita ini, wanita yang menjadi pemilik kediaman mewah ini.

"Begitulah, kau harus ikut." Ucap manja wanita ini, dia berhasil di taklukkan oleh _Ayakashi_ ini, pemuda- _Ayakashi_ ini bebas dari bangunan kecil itu dan kini tinggal di bangunan rumah utama sebagai pelayan pribadi wanita ini, dia bahkan tidak segan untuk menyentuhnya, mengecup perlahan-lahan punggung wanita itu, pakaian wanita itu cukup terbuka pada bagian belakang. "Jangan sekarang, Sasuke, kita akan melakukannya nanti." Ucap wanita itu lagi, tak kuasa menerima perlakukan _Ayakashi_ yang sudah beranjak remaja ini.

Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya dan menghentikan aksinya, tidak ada tujuan lain selain mendapatkan kedudukan dari majikannya yang sekarang, namun.

 _Membosankan._

Dia mengeluh akan kehidupannya yang sekarang, berusaha melakukan apapun untuk wanita itu, tidak ada kebebasan dan dia akan terus terikat, dia bosan melayani wanita itu.

Mendatangi sebuah pesta bersama majikannya, dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga yang jauh lebih terpandang dan kedudukannya jauh lebih tinggi dari majikannya sekarang, meminta bertemu wanita itu secara diam-diam dan mengatakan tujuannya.

"Aku ingin bebas." Ucapnya dan tatapan sedih itu berusaha di buatnya hingga wanita ini tersentuh, pemuda ini sangat pandai memakai topeng di wajahnya.

"Begitu rupanya, yaa, jaman sekarang _Ayakashi_ tidak bisa bebas jika tidak memiliki majikan, baiklah, aku akan membantumu, sebelum kau benar-benar dewasa, ikutlah bersamaku, aku akan menjadikanmu pelayanku sementara, setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun." Ucap wanita bermarga Haruno. Wanita ini sangat baik dan begitu peduli pada _Ayakashi_ di jaman sekarang.

Sasuke bergerak, mendekati wanita ini dan sebuah tepisan darinya. "Jangan menyentuhku seperti itu, kau ini ada-ada saja, sekarang ikutlah denganku." Ucap Mebuki, Haruno Mebuki.

Sasuke sangat terkejut, baru kali ini ada wanita yang menolak sentuhannya, sangat berbeda dengan wanita yang selama ini berada di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sebuah rumah yang berdesain rumah tradisional jepang, masih menggunakan kayu sebagai bahan utama pada bangunan ini, pintu di geser, setiap area pun di hubungkan dengan jalanan yang di terbuat dari bahan kayu.

Sasuke menatap seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, pikirnya dia akan melayani seorang wanita, namun sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya.

"Sekarang aku adalah majikan barumu, perintah pertamaku padamu, jilat sepatuku." Ucap Serra, Haruno Serra, anak tertua di keluarga Haruno.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan akan dengan mudah melakukan segala perintah majikannya.

Serra menatap Sasuke, dia sedikit tidak percaya akan hal ini, seorang _ayakashi_ muda di hadapannya bahkan akan melakukan apapun perintahnya, tangan Sasuke sudah memegang sepatu Serra.

"Berhenti." Ucap Serra.

Sasuke menghentikan apa yang akan di lakukannya dan kini menatap Serra.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak punya harga diri?" Ucap Serra.

"Perintah majikan adalah hal yang mutlak, aku tidak akan membantah apapun."

"Bahkan jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menghabisi nyawamu sendiri?"

"Hn, tentu saja tuan."

"Kau sangat aneh dan terlalu patuh, panggil aku Serra dan tidak perlu ada embel-embel tuan, aku tidak begitu suka hal semacam itu." Ucap Serra dan duduk di sofa.

" _Nii-chan_!" Panggil seseorang, gadis kecil dengan rambut _softpink_ nya yang cukup panjang hingga pada bokongnya, gadis ini berjalan lebih cepat, menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Serra.

"Kau hari ini janji padaku akan membeli kue." Ucap gadis berumur 5 tahun ini.

Sasuke menatapnya, melihat gadis yang kecil itu, wajahnya terlihat imut dan warna mata hijau itu, tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik pada Serra.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Sakura.

"Dia adalah temanku dan akan tinggal di sini bersama kita." Ucap Serra.

"Benarkah! Yeey! Aku akan punya teman bermain lagi." Ucap ceria Sakura. Berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan yang cukup besar itu darinya. "Teman _Nii-chan_ , temanku juga." Tambahnya lagi.

"Hn, Baik, nona." Ucap Sasuke, berlutut dan menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu.

Tangan Sasuke di tepis, Serra sudah menarik adiknya itu menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuh adik manisku seperti itu." Ucap Serra, pemuda ini tipe yang sangat melindungi adiknya, siapa pun tak di ijinkannya untuk menyentuh Sakura.

"Maafkan saya, tuan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan berbicara formal dan memanggilku tuan, sudah aku katakan padamu untuk memanggilku Serra."

"Baik, Serra."

" _Niichan_ jangan kasar pada Sasuke, dia temanku juga." Protes Sakura, gadis kecil ini mengajukan protesnya.

"Aku hanya menjagamu!" Ucap Serra.

Sasuke menatap keduanya, kali ini majikannya sangat berbeda, hal yang membuatnya sedikit tersentuh akan anggapan Serra padanya, dia mengganggap Sasuke temannya dan juga gadis kecil itu memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Serra sibuk sekolah, maka Sasuke yang akan menjaga dan mengawasi Sakura, dia pun terkesan seperti kakak bagi Sakura, jika Serra berada di rumah, ketiganya akan bermain bersama, hingga.

"Aku akan keluar kota untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku, sekarang jagalah Sakura untukku." Ucap Serra pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjaganya seperti kau menjaga Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, itu adalah janjinya sebelum Serra pergi.

Sakura melihat kakaknya pergi dan menangis hingga ingin ikut bersamanya, Sasuke mendekap gadis kecil itu dan menahanya untuk tidak pergi, Sakura menangis dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, dia sangat sedih akan kepergian kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Di sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura.

"Sekarang Serra sudah tidak berada di rumah, kau pun sudah dewasa, bagiamana? Apa kau akan segera pergi? Kau sudah bisa mendapatkan kebebasanmu sekarang." Ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke terdiam, hal yang terpikirkan adalah Sakura dan janjinya pada Serra.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, kalian begitu baik ingin menampungku hingga aku bisa bebas, sekarang walaupun cukup egois, apa aku bisa tetap di sini? Aku punya janji pada tuan Serra untuk menjaga nona Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengar permintaanmu itu, lagi pula kami pun sibuk dan aku senang jika kaulah yang akan menjaga Sakura untuk kami, selama ini kau sudah begitu lama menjaga Serra, ini tidak masalah?" Ucap Kizashi, meminta persetujuan Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidak masalah tuan, aku senang menjadi pelayan keluarga Haruno." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia sudah mendapat kebebasan dan memilih tinggal di kediaman ini, langkahnya terhenti, gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh cukup besar, sekarang Sakura berumur 10 tahun dan tingkahnya berubah semenjak kakaknya-Serra pergi.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ucap Sakura, bahkan tidak ada tatapan ceria di sana, dia akan terus memasang tatapan meremehkannya pada siapapun.

"Aku dari ruangan tuan Kizashi."

"Ada keperluan apa kau dengan ayah?"

"Aku di ijinkan pergi jika aku mau, aku sudah mendapat kebebasanku sekarang."

Sasuke sempat melihat tatapan terkejut, pupil gadis itu membulat dan kembali seperti semula, dia kembali memasang tatapan merendahkan itu.

"Oh, jadi kau akan pergi? Kau akan meninggalkan kediaman ini?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia ingin melihat reaksi Sakura, entah mengapa ini membuatnya cukup menarik.

"Baiklah, pergi saja, aku juga tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari Sasuke. _"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan Sakura! Sasuke akan pergi, dia akan meninggalkan rumah ini! Kenapa dia harus pergi? Aku pikir dia punya janji dengan niichan, dia harus tetap menjagaku, bukan?"_ Pikir Sakura, gadis ini jauh lebih jujur saat berada di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Menatap langit lewat jendela kamarku, akhirnya, hari kebebasan itu tiba, namun terasa begitu berat untuk meninggalkan kediaman ini, bukan karena janjiku pada Serra, hal itu bisa aku katakan pada Serra secara langsung jika aku sudah harus pergi, tapi gadis itu, gadis yang sudah beranjak tumbuh perlahan, rambut _softpink_ nya begitu panjang dan mata hijau zambrutnya, dulunya dia gadis yang periang dan ceria, setelah Serra pergi, dia berubah menjadi gadis penyendiri dan sikapnya cukup membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa kesal padanya, dia selalu memandang rendah pada siapapun dan berbicara tidak sopan pada mereka, bukan dengan sebuah kata-kata kasar, tapi lebih kepada menjatuhkan mereka dengan kata-kata tajamnya, tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya, dia termaksud putri yang kaya raya dan kedua orang tuanya cukup di pandang baik.

Menutup mataku, akan selalu terbayang siapa aku sebenarnya, seorang _ayakashi_ rubah, rubah akan selalu bersikap licik dan aku memang akan seperti itu, pergi dari rumah majikanku sebelumnya dan mendapat majikan yang jauh lebih baik, siapapun yang melihatku akan terpesona dan aku memanfaatkan itu, semua wanita akan takluk padaku, kecuali, Mebuki, nyonya Mebuki tidak begitu peduli padaku, sedangkan para pelayannya yang berada di kediaman ini, mereka lebih senang mendatangi kamarku dan meminta yang mereka inginkan.

Aku bosan melayani mereka, aku bosan mendengar suara mereka dan aku bosan bermain dengan mereka, tapi semua itu aku lakukan hanya seakan menuruti perintah tanpa adanya perasaan, aku tidak peduli pada mereka.

Semua memandangku sebagai pelayan dan _ayakashi_ rendahan, tapi hal berbeda yang aku dapat dari seorang Haruno Serra, dia menganggapku teman dan bukan pelayan untuknya, dia mengajarkan banyak hal untukku, memintaku belajar dan kadang aku akan membantunya belajar, dia memintaku untuk menjadi teman baginya, bukan seorang pelayan yang mau saja di perintah.

Sekarang, seorang gadis menarik perhatianku, kini dia sudah menjadi gadis remaja, seperti sebuah bunga Sakura, semakin hari semakin cantik, tapi entah mengapa dia mulai menjauh dariku, dia pun selalu menatap jijik padaku, aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya, jika dia berbicara dengan nada menjatuhkan itu tidak masalah, kali ini dia tidak mau menatapku dan tidak ingin berbicara denganku.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Kakak pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku, dia akan belajar di luar negeri, sekarang aku akan sendirian, tapi aku masih bisa menahan rasa sedih itu, menatap pemuda itu, dia jauh lebih tua dariku, kak Serra meminta dia untuk menjagaku selama kakak pergi, dia bukan seorang manusia, tapi _ayakashi_ , semacam makhluk siluman dan wujud aslinya adalah rubah berekor sembilan, aku belum pernah melihat wujud aslinya, hanya kakak yang pernah lihat, katanya akan ada sembilan ekor muncul di belakangnya dan berwarna putih, kupingnya pun seperti seekor kucing dan pupil matanya akan terlihat tajam, kuku-kuku di jarinya memanjang dan sangat tajam untuk mencakar, kakak hanya menceritakannya padaku.

Sasuke, dia akan terus menjagaku, selayaknya seorang pelayan pribadi, kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk dan hanya Sasuke yang akan menemaniku, dulunya saat masih seorang anak kecil, aku pikir dia adalah teman bermain yang sangat menyenangkan, meskipun aku hanya anak kecil, dia betah berada di dekatku dan tidak risih, sekarang perasaan itu berubah, perasaan aneh yang muncul saat aku sudah menjadi seorang gadis SMP, menatap Sasuke tidak seperti dulu, aku jadi sulit menatapnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, nona." Ucapnya padaku, dia akan mengucapkan hal itu setiap aku sudah pulang sekolah.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambutku, tapi aku tidak begitu butuh untuk di sambut orang sepertimu." Ucapku dengan nada angkuh, lagi-lagi, entah mengapa aku sulit berbicara lebih baik dengan orang-orang, bukan hanya pada Sasuke, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku di sekolah, pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku, mereka pikir aku anak kaya yang benar-benar sombong.

"Hari ini tuan Haruno berpesan untuk datang ke acara sebuah pesta, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya." Ucapnya.

Terdiam sejenak, aku sedang malas keluar dan kenapa harus pergi ke acara ayah?

"Apa acara itu sangat penting?"

"Katanya nona harus datang."

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka pesta, mereka akan datang padaku dan berbicara, sedangkan aku, aku akan berbicara dengan buruk, aku hanya akan mempermalukan ayah.

"Sasuke." Panggilku dan menatapnya.

"Hn? Ada apa nona?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku dan jangan pergi jauh dariku saat di pesta." Ucapku.

"Baik, nona." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

Heeee...! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan padanya! Wajahku sudah sangat merona.

"Bu-bukannya aku ingin kau melindungiku! Ta-ta-tapi tapi-"

"-Ah, aku mengerti nona." Potongnya.

Apa dia mengerti? Apa benar itu? Aku sudah sampai salah tingkah dan panik, kenapa dia begitu peka pada setiap ucapanku? Apa dia tertular kakak? Kakak juga dulunya begitu mengerti apapun yang aku katakan.

"Aku mengerti segalanya, nona." Ucapnya dan dia tersenyum tipis, walaupun tatapannya terlihat dingin, tapi kadang-kadang dia akan terlihat tersenyum di hadapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesta mewah, di sebuah gedung milik Haruno, pestanya memang meriah dan ramai, semua rekan kerja ayah, ibu tidak ada, katanya ibu keluar kota sedang mengurus hal lain makanya dia tidak bisa hadir dan ayah memintaku untuk hadir menggantikan ibu.

"Selamat malam nona Haruno Sakura, anda sudah terlihat lebih dewasa yaa." Ucap seorang pria.

Menutup rapat mulutku, aku harus berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin, melirik ke arah lain, Sasuke entah berada dimana, aku sudah katakan padanya jika dia tidak boleh jauh dariku agar bisa membantuku berbicara lebih baik.

"Ada apa, nona?" Ucap pria itu, aku memang sudah terlihat aneh.

"Aku memang sudah lebih dewasa, memangnya kenapa? Apa aku akan terlihat kecil terus di matamu? Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal anda." Ucapku, angkuh.

Gawaaatt...! Apa yang sudah kau katakan Sakura!

Pria itu terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya padaku, maafkan aku ayah.

"Maaf tuan, nona Sakura hari ini sedikit lelah, maksudnya, dia hanya ingin berterima kasih anda sudah memujinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tiba-tiba datang.

"Be-begitu yaa, hehehe, aku memahaminya, namanya juga anak sekolahan." Ucap pria itu dan akhirnya pamit padaku, aku pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

Aku tertolong, menatap ke arah Sasuke, aku sangat marah padanya, kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja?

"Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan, kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Ucapnya padaku, seakan dia mengerti aku ingin mengatakan apa padanya.

"Hmmpp! Aku tidak peduli, kau tidak mendengar ucapanku dengan benar." Ucapku dan pergi darinya.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikutiku berjalan, dan lagi-lagi ada yang menghampiriku, aku jadi harus menahan diri lagi untuk berbicara, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi pembicaraku dan aku akan meng-iya-kan setiap ucapannya, aku sangat tertolong hari ini.

Memilih keluar dari area pesta itu, aku sudah lelah untuk menahan diri dan menahan sikap, di luar pesta sedikit terang dengan lampu jalan, ada sebuah kursi berbahan besi di sana dan membuatku bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Minumlah, nona." Ucap Sasuke padaku, dia membawakan segelas air padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, meneguknya sekali. "Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini." Tambahku, dia akan berbicara untukku dan aku bisa menghindari kebiasaan burukku dalam berbicara.

"Aku senang menolongmu." Ucapnya.

Menatap ke arahnya, kau tahu Sasuke, aku sudah lama menahan diri juga, menahan diri darimu, saat ada kakak, dia akan selalu menghalangi sentuhan Sasuke padaku, itu adalah rasa peduli kakakku atau lebih tepatnya, dia kakak yang terlalu over melindungi adiknya.

"Sampai sekarang, aku penasaran akan wujud aslimu." Ucapku.

"Hanya seekor rubah." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memperlihatkannya padaku?"

"Apa kau akan takut?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan takut, aku janji!" Tegasku.

"Karena ini masih area pesta, aku akan berubah dalam wujud setengah _ayakashi_ saja." Ucap Sasuke, aku mengangguk, tidak masalah jika hanya setengah dan bukan wujud asli seluruhnya.

Sasuke berdiri sedikit menjauh dariku, aku bisa melihat seperti sebuah kepulang asap tebal menutupi dirinya, samar-samar aku melihat ekor rubah putih dan akhirnya aku melihat wujud setengah _ayakashi_ Sasuke, tubuhnya memang masih manusia, tapi dia punya sembilan ekor berwarna putih dan ada kuping kucing yang terlihat imut, pupil matanya berwarna merah terang dan terlihat sangat tajam.

"Aku terkesan kau tidak takut padaku, nona." Ucapnya, kini dia berlutut di hadapanku dan aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat.

 **Puk, puk.**

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah memegang puncuk kepalanya dan mengusapnya perlahan, sejak dulu aku sangat ingin memelihara sesuatu, tapi ayah dan ibu selalu melarangku, kata mereka aku tidak bisa memelihara apapun dengan benar, mereka akan cepat mati karena aku tidak becus mengurus mereka.

Sasuke terlihat tenang, dia pun tidak keberatan aku melakukan hal itu padanya, tapi setelah melihat wajah Sasuke, dia terkejut, aku pun ikut terkejut melihat reaksinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhku seperti ini." Ucapnya padaku.

"Eh? Ma-maaf." Ucapku, menjauhkan tanganku, namun sebelum itu, Sasuke menahannya, dia memegang tanganku dan ingin aku tetap menyentuh puncuk kepalanya seperti itu.

Setelahnya tanganku beralih ke arah wajahnya dan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tanganku.

"Aku merasa senang." Ucapnya.

Wajahku sudah merona. "A-a-apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan jahat?" Ucapku, aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke awalnya tidak tinggal dengan kami dan dia di ambil dari tempat lain oleh ibuku.

"Jika kau tahu, kau bahkan tidak ingin dekat denganku." Ucapnya, tapi aku tidak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan memperlakukan buruk padaku." Ucapku, hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku, ibu kadang menceritakan jika _ayakashi_ di jaman sekarang seperti seorang babu yang di perlakukan buruk, Sasuke termasuk _ayakashi_ yang cukup beruntung bisa hidup bersama kami, kakak pun memperlakukan Sasuke seperti temannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya-ya sudah, kita harus kembali ke pesta dan kembalilah ke wujud manusiamu, orang lain mungkin akan takut melihatmu seperti ini." Ucapku. "Oh iya, aku rasa kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku, aku pun ingin seperti kakak, menganggapmu seperti teman bagiku." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sudah menghilangkan ekor, kuping dan pupil merahnya. Tatapan itu, kenapa dia selalu saja terkejut dan berikutnya tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapku, aku sedikit khawatir, apa benar masa lalunya dulu begitu kelam hingga dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanku?

"Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Ucapnya padaku.

"Katakan saja."

"Sejak dulu, sejak nona masih kecil, aku sudah begitu menyukai anda." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Kau mau di tangkap polisi karena menyukai anak kecil sepertiku?" Ucapku.

"Itu dulu, tapi sekarang, anda sudah menjadi seorang gadis." Ucapnya.

"Be-benar juga, sekarang aku bukan anak kecil, tapi kenapa katakan itu padaku!" Ucapku, panik, seperti tengah mendapat sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu, nona." Ucapnya.

"Baik, terima kasih, sekarang aku harus kembali." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, rasanya mau meledak begitu saja dan sedikit menyiksaku, apa-apaan dia? Apa dia tidak sadar jika mengatakan hal itu membuatku sangat-sangat malu.

Tapi,

Apa dia tahu, jika sekarang pun aku mulai menaruh perasaan padanya? walaupun aku tahu dia _ayakashi_ , aku tetap menyukainya, tanpa terasa, sebuah senyum di wajahku, aku senang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai sekarang, aku menghilangkan batasan itu, batasan antara seorang majikan dan seorang _ayakashi._

"Apa ayah dan ibu tidak pulang lagi?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Mereka akan pulang besok." Ucapnya.

Begitu yaa... mereka hanya akan memberi kabar pada Sasuke dan Sasuke yang akan menyampaikannya padaku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamarku dan sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, sedikit lelah, Sasuke akan selalu senantiasa menemaniku, dia akan duduk di sebelahku, entah itu dia akan membaca atau mengoreksi apa yang sedang aku kerjakan, karena kakak selalu mengajarinya, dia jadi pintar seperti kakak.

"Ada yang sulit?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, kau pikir aku bodoh, aku jauh lebih pintar darimu, hmmp! Dasar." Ucapku, aku sulit mengontrol ucapan jahat itu, tapi Sasuke seperti terbiasa dengan ucapanku yang kasar itu, dia benar-benar memahamiku.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti" Ucapnya, dia pun mulai tidak segan lagi untuk sekedar menyentuhku, tangannya itu mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku. Aku jadi merindukan kakak.

"Apa kakak tidak memberi kabar apapun padamu?" Tanyaku dan menjadi tenang.

"Serra tidak pernah memberi kabar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa." Ucapku, sedikit sedih, kakak benar-benar melupakanku dan kediaman, dia bahkan tidak pulang saat liburan semesternya, kakak benar-benar jahat.

"Aku yakin Serra baik-baik saja dan mungkin juga merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, mungkin saja." Ucapku.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arahku, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan menjauh.

"Maaf." Ucapnya padaku.

 **Blussh..!**

A-a-apa Sasuke mau menciumku? Apa dia, aku rasa dia hampir melakukannya, tapi entah mengapa ada yang membuatnya berhenti, aku merasa kecewa, tidak-tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu walaupun aku sudah tahu dia menyukaiku sejak lama.

Suasana jadi canggung dan aku merasakan perasaan aneh.

"A-aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku." Ucapku, gugup.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Apa yang kau ucapkan! Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamarku dan kini aku sendirian, seharusnya aku memintanya untuk tinggal saja, apa karena aku terlalu malu berada di dekat orang yang aku sukai?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, melirik jam, masih jam 2 pagi, akhir-akhir ini tidurku tidak bisa nyenyak, kembali tidur dan susah untuk menutup mata, bangun dari tempatku tidur, apa Sasuke belum tidur? Aku ingin menemuinya, apa dia ada di kamar? Jika aku datang seperti ini apa dia akan membiarkanku masuk?

Menghilangkan semua pikiran negatifku, rasanya sedikit haus, mungkin aku bisa mendatangi kamar Sasuke dengan alasan ingin memintanya menemaniku ke dapur.

Berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, suasana di kediaman begitu sunyi, sudah tengah malam dan seluruh pelayan juga sudah tertidur, langkahku terhenti saat hampir mendekati kamar Sasuke, aku rasa aku mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara seorang wanita dari kamar Sasuke, walaupun terdengar samar-samar, pendengaranku cukup baik, berjalan perlahan hingga tepat di depan kamar Sasuke, memegang pintu kamarnya dan tanganku terasa berat untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dia tidak akan marah jika aku masuk begitu saja? Sasuke tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, dia sering mengatakannya padaku, jika aku butuh sesuatu aku bisa langsung datang.

Lagi, aku mendengar suara aneh, itu adalah suara seorang wanita dan dari kamar Sasuke, membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke dan sesuatu membuatku terkejut, seorang pelayan dan Sasuke, mereka tanpa busana di atas ranjang dan sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh, pelayan itu berada di atas Sasuke. Mundur perlahan dan berlari menjauh, apa yang sudah aku lihat? Sasuke, pelayan itu? Apa mereka jatuh cinta hingga melakukannya bersama, pembohong! Sasuke pembohong!

Aku sampai menangis keras saat tiba di kamarku, Sasuke telah membohongiku, perasaan macam apa yang di berikannya padaku jika dia bersama wanita lain? Aku memang jauh lebih muda darinya tapi perasaanku ini padanya benar-benar tulus, aku benar-benar kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

Menutup diri, bahkan hati ini tak akan lagi luluh pada siapapun, aku sudah muak di perlakukan seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau ku pecat dan jangan pernah datang kembali di kediaman ini!" Ucapku pada pelayan wanita itu, aku benar-benar marah.

"Ke-ke-kenapa nona? Ampuni saya jika telah melakukan kesalahan." Ucap pelayan itu hingga dia menangis keras.

Aku tidak peduli, menatap dingin padanya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa kesalahannya, menatap ke arah Sasuke, aku sengaja memanggilnya juga untuk melihat apa yang aku lakukan, tapi dia terlihat tenang dan tidak terkejut saat aku mengusir wanita yang bersamanya malam itu, ada apa? Apa kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu? Aku sudah tidak peduli pada Sasuke lagi, aku akan menjaga jarak darinya dan aku benar-benar jijik melihatnya.

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Sakura, Sakura." Panggil seorang pria.

Sakura mendengar panggilan itu, tapi dia terlihat malas untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Adikku tersayang." Kali ini bukan sebuah panggilan nama.

Sakura bergegas berlari dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Nii-chan_!" Ucapnya, dia pun terlihat senang, berlari ke arah kakaknya dan sebuah pelukan, sudah sangat lama kakaknya tidak kembali dan akhirnya dia bertemu kembali.

"Kau terlihat semakin besar Sakura." Ucap Serra.

"Aku senang kau kembali kak-hikss." Ucapan Sakura terhenti dan dia menangis, menangis sekeras mungkin, rasanya dia benar-benar lelah menahan perasaannya, tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarkannya, saat ini dia sangat ingin ada yang mendengar suara hatinya yang teriris dan hancur.

"Hey, ada apa Sakura, kenapa kau menangis? Sampai segitunya kau merindukan kakakmu ini." Ucap Serra, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Sakura, adiknya itu memeluknya erat dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke baru saja datang dan menyambutnya Serra.

"Selamat datang kembali, Serra." Ucap Sasuke, tuannya telah kembali.

Serra terdiam dan menatap Sasuke, seperti ada yang sedang terjadi saat dia pergi, Sakura terlihat sedih, bahkan suara tangisnya seperti benar-benar sedang terpuruk.

"Ada apa ini Sasuke? Aku sudah katakan padaku sebelumnya, kau harus menjaga Sakura untukku." Ucap Serra.

"Aku sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang yang akan di perlihatkannya, sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti akan tangisan Sakura itu, akhir-akhir ini pun Sakura menghindarinya dan tidak senang berada di dekatnya, dia merasa aneh sendiri akan sikap Sakura, gadis yang di sukainya itu tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat.

"Sungguh?" Ucap Serra, kali ini tatapan tidak senang di perlihatkannya, dia ingin Sasuke jujur padanya.

"Aku berkata jujur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura, katakan padaku." Ucap Serra, melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan menatap adiknya itu, matanya sampai memerah akibat menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Serra.

"Baiklah jika itu jawabanmu Sakura." Ucap Serra, pria itu berjalan pergi dari adiknya, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku ingin kau menghukum dirimu sendiri sekarang juga." Ucap Serra pada Sasuke.

"Baik, Serra." Ucap Sasuke, dia patuh pada Serra, dia tahu jika dia hanya pelayan dan Serra adalah majikannya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain patuh.

"Hukuman mati." Ucap Serra.

Sakura terkejut, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya ingin Sasuke bunuh diri.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, pada akhirnya akan seperti ini, dia tahu, suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi padanya, hidupnya berakhir di sini saja, menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu menatap terkejut tapi air mata itu terus menetes di wajahnya.

"Dimana ayah dan ibu?" Ucap Serra.

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, cukup aku dan Sakura saja yang akan melihatnya." Ucap Serra.

Berjalan kembali pada Sakura dan melihat reaksi adiknya itu, Sakura terlihat syok, ada apa? Serra masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku lelah, tapi aku rasa ini jauh lebih penting, sekarang ikut aku." Ucap Serra, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajak adiknya itu pergi.

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti mereka setelah keduanya lebih dulu berjalan, mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di halaman belakang kediaman, beberapa pelayan melihat Serra telah kembali, tapi tidak ada yang berani menyambutnya setelah melihat wajah Serra dan nona Sakura.

Serra memanggil seorang pengawal dan memintanya untuk memberikan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam dan hanya pisau itu bisa di gunakan untuk membunuh seorang _ayakashi._

"Gunakan ini dan lakukan sekarang juga, aku merasa kau tidak memegang janjimu dengan benar." Ucap Serra.

Sakura masih terdiam, dia semakin panik melihat Sasuke sudah memegang pisau itu.

" _Nii_ , ke-kenapa harus menghukum Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, berusaha berbicara pada kakaknya itu.

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku sebelumnya? Dia tidak menjagamu dengan baik, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Lakukan sekarang juga, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak butuh seorang _ayakashi_ lagi, kau sangat bodoh menyia-nyiakan hidupmu pada keluarga Haruno padahal kau sudah mendapatkan kebebasanmu." Ucap Serra.

Sasuke berlutut dan menatap pisau itu, terlihat seperti pisau biasa, tapi Sasuke bisa rasakan jika pisau itu akan dengan mudah memotong tubuhnya.

"Jika ini yang kau mau, aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Serra." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tetap saja tenang di saat seperti ini.

Sakura semakin panik, menatap Sasuke yang sudah mengarahkan pisau itu tepat pada lehernya.

"Apa tidak ada kata-kata terakhirmu? Katakan saja, mungkin ada yang ingin kau sampaikan." Ucap Serra.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu, tuan dan nyonya Haruno, kalian sudah begitu baik padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hentikaaan!" Teriak Sakura.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Sasuke dan membuangnya begitu saja.

 **Plaaaak!**

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke merasa sakit pada pipinya, tamparan itu tidak ada apa-apa baginya, namun satu hal yang membuatnya merasakan sakit, sakit pada dadanya, Sakura menangis di hadapannya, menangis seakan takut kehilangannya.

"Pembohong! Pembohong!" Teriak Sakura dan terus menangis hingga membuatnya terduduk di rumput halaman itu, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Serra hanya melihat mereka, memikirkan jika masalah ini hanya akan bisa di selesaikan oleh mereka. Sasuke menatap ke arah Serra, pria itu tidak ingin melihat Sasuke, kini tatapan itu beralih pada Sakura, dia masih menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Sakura hanya bisa melihat kakaknya memukul Sasuke, dia pun tidak bisa bergerak, kedua pengawal menahannya untuk berusaha mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menghalangi apa yang Serra tengah lakukan. Sakura sudah menceritakan hal yang di lihatnya dan Sasuke hanya menjawab jika dia melakukannya atas permintaan wanita itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya, dia sudah seperti itu sejak lama, melakukan permintaan wanita mana pun tanpa adanya perasaan. Serra benar-benar kesal, merasa Sasuke mempermainkan adiknya, walaupun Serra tahu, Sasuke _ayakashi,_ dia tidak peduli, dia sudah sangat marah melihat hati adiknya yang hancur.

" _Nii-chan_! Hentikan! Aku mohon, hentikan." Teriak Sakura, dia lelah untuk memberontak dan kedua pegawal itu cukup kuat menahannya.

Sasuke tidak melawan, dia benar-benar mendapat hukumannya, kadang terpikirkan jika dia sudah harus berhenti mendengar setiap permintaan orang dan Sasuke tidak berubah sepenuhnya, dia masih Sasuke yang dulu, _ayakashi_ yang terlalu patuh dan akan mendengar setiap permintaan atau pun perintah.

"Dia tidak akan mati." Ucap Serra, dia pun lelah memukul Sasuke, pukulan itu hanya akan sebentar saja dan tubuh _ayakashi_ itu akan pulih dengan sendirinya. "Sasuke, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu." Lanjut Serra dan kembali memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf atas sikapku yang tidak mengetahuinya." Ucap Sasuke, dia pasrah saja mendapat pukulan itu.

Berhenti, Serra berhenti memukul Sasuke yang sudah terbaring di lantai kayu dan Sakura sampai berlutut, para pengawal itu masih tidak melepaskannya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana keputusanmu, Sakura? Kau berhak memutuskannya, aku sampai gila ingin membunuhmu Sasuke." Ucap Serra, tatapan kesal itu masih tidak terlepas darinya.

"Sudah hentikan, aku tidak ingin _nii-chan_ melukai Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa masih berkata seperti itu! Dia sudah menyakitimu, Sakura!" Kesal Serra, masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu, ini semua salah, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka." Ucap Sakura, tubuhnya lemas, dia lelah melihat Sasuke menderita, walaupun seorang _ayakashi_ , tetap saja pukulan Serra itu sangat kuat.

Serra memberi aba-aba pada kedua pengawal itu untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Aku tidak jadi tinggal di rumah, untuk sementara aku akan menginap diluar dan katakan itu pada ayah dan ibu." Ucap Serra, berjalan pergi dan membawa ikut serta kedua pengawalnya itu.

Sakura terduduk dan menundukkan wajahnya, hari ini dia sudah lelah untuk teriak dan menangis. Sasuke bangun perlahan, darahnya berceceran di lantai kayu, dia sempat melihat tangan Serra sampai ikut terluka karena memukulnya, bergerak perlahan ke arah Sakura, saat ini dia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku rasa aku perlu mendapat hukuman darimu juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku lelah." Ucap Sakura dan nada suaranya terdengar serak.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke, masih berusaha memperlihatkan sikap pelayannya pada Sakura.

Terkejut, Sasuke terkejut, Sakura bergerak ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau terus bersikap patuh dan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri! jika kau tidak suka katakan itu! Kenapa kau tidak berbicara! Mulutmu sama sekali tidak di segel dan kau bebas berbicara apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan lakukan, mulai sekarang aku hanya akan patuh padamu." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Jangan patuh padaku! Kau harus melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu hingga buta akan kesalahanmu, aku hanya benar-benar marah dan kesal akan perbuatanmu."

"Hn, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura, maafkan aku, aku sungguh minta maaf."

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Hari itu, akhirnya aku mengetahui segalanya, kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan dan aku mendapat balasan dari perbuatanku itu, aku menghancurkan hati Sakura, gadis yang selama ini aku cintai dan juga aku menghancurkan kepercayaan Serra padaku, tatapan bersahabat darinya menghilang seketika, dia sangat kecewa padaku dan aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan itu.

Sakura jujur padaku tentang perasaannya, ini membuatku senang, tapi sekali lagi sikap kotorku tidak akan bisa menutupinya dengan aku membalas pernyataan Sakura, aku sungguh buruk.

Kini aku tidak bisa merasakan kedekatan antara seorang majikan dan pelayannya lagi, nyonya dan tuan Haruno begitu baik padaku, tapi aku menyia-nyiakan kebaikan mereka, Serra sangat peduli padaku, tapi aku mengkhianatinya, dan Sakura, sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia membuatku jatuh hati, aku menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Semua barang sudah berada di mobil." Ucap salah seorang yang akan mengantarku pergi.

Menatap ke arah kediaman itu, aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di sini, kesalahanku terlalu besar dan terlalu berat, Serra bahkan tidak akan kembali ke kediaman jika aku masih menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Selamat tinggal Sakura.

Aku sangat ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan ini, tapi Serra berpesan padaku, pergilah saat Sakura masih berada di sekolah, dengan begitu dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sasuke." Ucap nyonya Mebuki.

Aku harus pamit padanya dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku padanya, dia tidak keberatan atas keputusanku, aku pun tidak ingin menceritakan masalah yang telah aku perbuat, Sakura melarangku, aku sudah berjanji akan patuh padanya, walaupun dia selalu mengatakan jika aku harus melakukan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, tolong sampaikan salam perpisahanku ini pada tuan Haruno, tuan Serra, dan juga untuk nona Sakura." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, hati-hatilah dijalan."

"Aku pergi dulu, nyonya." Ucapku.

Masuk ke dalam mobil dan akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan kediaman yang sudah memberikan banyak warna untuk hidupku itu, aku tidak meninggalkan apapun, alamat baru dan lainnya, aku akan pergi jauh agar Sakura bisa melupakanku dan Serra kembali ke kediaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **5 tahun kemudian.**

 **Kota Oto.**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu setelah aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap di kota Oto, kali ini seorang majikan yang hampir mirip dengan nyonya Mebuki, dia ingin aku tinggal bersamanya, dia seorang pria yang sampai sekarang terlihat masih muda dan aku curiga akan umur aslinya, dia seorang dokter, dia memperlakukanku sama dengan seperti nyonya Mebuki, seakan kami sederajat di matanya, dia memiliki dua _ayakashi_ lainnya dan mereka seakan lebih patuh padaku, kenapa? Apa karena tuan Orochimaru mengangggapku sebagai _ayakashi_ yang sedikit spesial untuknya? Mungkin saja.

Hari ini tuan Orochimaru memintaku mencari obat untuk keperluan penelitiannya, menatap ke arah beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di pinggiran jalan, sekarang sedang musim semi, pohon Sakura bermekaran di mana-mana, bau ini, tercium seperti bau Sakura, tunggu, ini bukan hanya bau bunga Sakura, tapi, mencari kesana dan kemari, penciumanku sangat tajam dan tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang tinggal di Oto dan memiliki bau yang sama dengan milik Sakura, areanya cukup ramai dan banyak orang, berjalan perlahan, mencoba mencium baik-baik bau ini, apa mungkin.

"Hahahaha, yang benar saja, kau mau taruhan denganku?"

Suara ini? Tawa itu, membulatkan tatapanku pada gadis berambut _softpink_ sebokong, wajah itu semakin terlihat dewasa, dia tersenyum dan tertawa pada seseorang di sebelahnya, aku sedang berada di belakangnya, sedikit mengambil jarak dan tidak terlalu begitu dekat, Sakura, apa benar dia Haruno Sakura? Sakura ku? Milikku? Terasa bagaikan bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak melihatnya kembali, perasaan ini membuatku tersiksa dan terasa begitu sakit, aku tahu inilah hukuman terbaik untukku.

Berhenti mengikutinya dan berjalan ke arah lain, Sakura tidak boleh melihatku di sini, dia tidak boleh tahu aku juga tinggal di kota Oto, tapi aku sedikit penasaran apa yang di lakukannya di kota ini? Mungkin hanya jalan-jalan.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Langkahku terhenti, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Hanare. Dia adalah teman kuliahku.

"Tidak, hanya saja-" Ucapku dan berbalik, samar-samar aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam itu, apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Tapi aku yakin jika itu dia.

"Ayo cepat, kita akan ketinggalan kereta." Ucapnya.

Kota Oto, kami ke sini karena Hanare memaksaku untuk ikut menemaninya jalan-jalan, kota ini kecil tapi cukup indah, kami menghabiskan waktu liburan semester kami di sini.

"Apa kau bisa kembali ke penginapan lebih dulu, aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucapku.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja datang ke kota ini, jika kau hilang-"

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu, tenanglah." Ucapku dan bergegas.

"Sakura, hati-hati, jangan ikut orang asing." Ucap Hanare padaku sebelum benar-benar menjauh darinya.

"Iya." Balasku.

Akhir-akhir ini sikapku sedikit berubah, aku berusaha berbicara lebih baik pada seseorang, aku harus menghilangkan cara berbicara burukku itu, bukannya aku terkesan sombong hanya saja aku yang sulit mengontrol cara bicaraku.

5 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke pergi begitu saja dari rumah, aku pikir keadaan sudah menjadi tenang, dia hanya pergi untuk membawa semua masalah, dia merasa dia perlu melakukan ini, tapi apa dia tidak memikirkan orang lain? Tidak memikirkan perasaanku setelah dia pergi? Meminta tolong pada kakakku, sayangnya dia sudah tidak peduli pada Sasuke, dia bahkan pura-pura lupa jika pernah memiliki teman- _ayakashi_ , ibu dan ayah pun tidak bisa membantuku, kata mereka ini permintaan Sasuke.

Selalu saja, selalu saja dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri tapi tidak memikirkan pendapatku, jika saja, aku tidak ke sekolah, aku akan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Terus berlari hingga napasku terasa berat, aku yakin pria itu berjalan ke arah sini, melihat sekitar dan aku kehilangan jejaknya, jalannya sangat cepat, aku kehilangannya, lagi-lagi, aku kehilangan Sasuke.

"Mencari sesuatu, nona?"

Terkejut.

Berbalik dan melihat pemilik suara bariton ini, membulatkan tatapanku, dia terkesan sebagai pria yang lebih dewasa, tatapan itu semakin dingin dan kelam, bagaimana keadaannya selama ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tinggal di tempat yang layak? Apa kehidupannya baik-baik saja? Begitu banyak hal ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

Bibirku sampai bergetar, terasa ada yang mengiris hatiku perlahan, ini sakit, rasa sakit dan sesak ini, aku ingin menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi ini tempat umum dan begitu ada banyak orang.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pergi, pergi dari keramaian itu. aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, menundukkan wajahku dan meneteskan air mata, kita bertemu kembali.

Setelahnya.

Menatap sebuah rumah besar dan terkesan rumah kuno, di dalamnya cukup luas.

"Tuan, pesananmu, jika ada yang mencariku katakan, aku tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang pria, dia menaruh beberapa kantong putih di meja.

Pria itu menatapku dan aku hanya mengangguk perlahan, aku tidak tahu Sasuke membawaku kemana, dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku menyapa pria itu dengan baik.

"Membawa teman yaa? Tidak perkenalkan padaku?" Ucap pria berwajah putih pucat itu, rambutnya cukup panjang dan di ikat rapi.

"Nanti saja." Ucap Sasuke dan bahkan pergi begitu saja dari pria itu, apa itu majikan baru Sasuke? Kenapa dia terlihat tidak peduli pada pria tadi.

Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan, seperti kamar, kamar yang cukup luas. Menatap sekitar, tidak begitu banyak barang, Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan memintaku untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kota Ini?" Tanyanya.

"A-a-aku hanya liburan." Ucapku, gugup, aku jadi gugup bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke, kini pria itu berlutut di hadapanku dan menatap wajahku.

"A-ada apa?" Aku malu sendiri jika di tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau berubah?"

"Aku masih Sakura yang dulu." Ucapku.

"Aku senang kau sudah berbicara lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku harus berbicara seperti dulu atau sekarang? Sama saja, tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah."

Hening, kami sama-sama terdiam, tangan pria itu menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Ucapku, aku merasa kehilangan saat dia pergi.

"Aku sudah membuat masalah dan seharusnya aku tidak berada di sana lagi."

"Kau melupakan apa yang sudah aku katakan padamu, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Aku memikirkannya, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, aku selalu memikirkannya."

"Pembohong."

"Apa dengan minta maaf semua sudah cukup?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak menerima maafmu lagi, sebelumnya kau sudah minta maaf dan tiba-tiba pergi, aku tidak suka sikapmu seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu-" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, menarik tanganku yang masih di genggamnya, melihat ke arah dimana Sasuke berjalan.

"Ke-kenapa ke arah sana!" Panikku, kenapa Sasuke membawaku ke ranjangnya, menghentikan langkahku, aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.

"Percaya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Takut, hanya itu yang membuatku terus bertahan, tatapan Sasuke melembut dan dia tidak menarikku dengan paksa, tapi secara perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

Hanya sebentar saja, aku akan teriak dengan keras jika Sasuke macam-macam, lagi pula majikannya sedang berada di rumah, duduk bersamaan di sisi ranjang, kini tangan pria itu membawa tanganku pada dada kirinya dan memintaku menyentuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Di sini rasanya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari pukulan Serra." Ucapnya.

"Ja-jangan menggombal!" Ucapku dan wajahku sudah merona.

"Ini adalah kenyataan, saat aku pergi, aku benar-benar mendapat hukumanku, memikirkan tidak bertemu denganmu selama-lamanya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dan membuatku menderita." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa dia sedang menggombal lagi? Mendengar ucapannya, aku merasa sedikit tersentuh, mengusap perlahan dada kiri pria itu, berharap usapan dari tanganku saja dia akan segera sembuh.

"Apa masih sakit? Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkanmu." Ucapku.

"Sakit ini sembuh setelah melihatmu." Ucapnya.

"Ka-kau benar-benar menggombal! Hentikan itu!" Ucapku.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, satu tarikan darinya membuatku berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sembuh dengan cepat jika seperti ini."

"Masih saja menggombal."

Menutup mataku, tangan besar itu mengusap perlahan rambutku, ini sedikit membuatku nyaman, aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Serra?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kakak, baik-baik saja dan dia sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan menggantikan posisi ayah."

"Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya dan apa Serra masih over-protektif padamu?"

"Ayah dan ibu semua juga baik-baik saja. Aku rasa sikap kakak semakin menjadi-jadi, dia bahkan mengutus mata-mata untuk mengawasiku dimana pun aku berada, jika setiap ada pria yang berani dekat denganku, mereka tiba-tiba menjauh dariku dan sangat takut melihatku, aku yakin semua itu perbuatan kakak." Ucapku.

"Serra tidak berubah, tapi aku jadi berterima kasih padanya, dia menjagamu."

"Jangan salah paham, dia tidak menjagaku untukmu, kau pergi begitu saja, kau bahkan mencampakkanku begitu saja, aku sangat kecewa." Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali jika kau memintanya." Ucapnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak, kali ini aku tidak akan lari, tapi aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku."

"A-a-pa, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanyaku, malunya! Menanyakan hal itu saja sudah membuatku sangat malu.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat, aku sudah terkejut setengah mati, tapi, tatapan itu, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya, dia segera menjauh dan aku menahan wajah Sasuke agar tetap berada di dekatku.

"Ada apa? Kau selalu melakukan ini padaku, aku sudah pernah melihatnya."

"Kau harus tahu, dulunya aku selalu melayani setiap majikanku yang seorang wanita, saat ingin melakukannya denganmu, aku jadi merasa sangat tidak pantas, kau adalah gadis baik-baik, gadis yang selama ini ingin aku jaga, aku tidak ingin merusakmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu, dia benar-benar tulus padaku.

Mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Hanya sebuah ciuman saja, aku masih tahu sampai mana batasanku, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekali lagi." Ucapnya.

Wajahku terasa memanas. "Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" Ucapku, malu.

"Hn, aku masih merasa tidak pantas."

"Jangan berkata konyol!" Ucapku, aku sedikit kesal.

"Jika aku yang melakukannya, jangan harap aku akan berhenti." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu menajam.

"Ha? Ap-hmpp!" sudah terlambat untuk berbicara, ciuman pelan semakin lama menjadi ciuman yang dalam, ingat saja batasanmu, Sakura, aku tetap akan tersadar.

Akhirnya ciuman menggila itu berhenti, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"A-haa~ apah~?" Aku masih sulit mengatur napasku, debaran di dadaku semakin kuat.

"Apa keluargamu akan merestui kita?"

"Tentu saja, mereka akan melakukan apapun untukku, bahkan itu kakak, dia tidak akan berani menentang ucapanku." Ucapku. Aku sudah menetapkan diriku untuk memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan Sasuke, meskipun dia seorang _ayakashi_.

"Aku ingin seorang anak."

"Apa!" Ucapku terkejut. "Ja-jangan mengucapkan hal yang konyol." Panikku.

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat.

"Aku ingin sebuah keluarga, benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang nyata, suatu hari nanti." Ucapnya.

Terdiam sejak, ah, akhirnya aku memahami maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, selama ini dia hidup sendirian, hidup sebagai _ayakashi_ yang hanya di pandang rendah, tanpa keluarga, tanpa siapapun yang hidup di sisinya, hidup sendirian itu tidak enak, masa dulunya begitu sulit hingga membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"U-untuk sekarang aku belum bisa menjawabnya, itu termasuk hal yang sangat penting, jadi kita akan jalani apapun bersama-sama mulai sekarang terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, walaupun malu aku hanya akan mengucapkannya, hanya seperti sebuah harapan, harapan yang akan menjadi nyata.

"Hn, aku senang mendengarnya."

Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo-halo.

akhirnya setelah sekian lama author punya ide baru lagi untuk membuat oneshoot, idenya sendiri author sudah di jelaskan jika terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime inuXboku, jadi kalau ada komen, fic ini mirip anime Anu, author anggap dia bodoh dan tidak membaca apapun, padahal author sudah cantumkan, kebiasaan beberapa orang mereview hal semacam itu, padahal author selalu membuat catatan agar di baca dan tidak perlu bertanya lagi, ini di buat dari anime si B kan, atau dari anime si A kan, yaa begitu lah.

untuk fic lain, sorry author sedang nunggu mood kembali dan melanjutkan fic TBC yang udah berdebu, buat fic yang dua sulit ternyata, tidak kayak fic yang sedang update tiap hari *curhat lewat*

author hanya mengambil inti idenya dan memangkas habis karakter lain yang menurut author tidak perlu karena seperti biasa author patokan pada sasu-saku dan alur ceritanya, kali ini Serra nongol lagi, author akan sering-sering pakai dia sebagai kakak Sakura, karekter OC lainnya sulit author buat.

untuk alurnya sendiri mungkin agak kecepatan yaa, author juga rasakan sendiri, tapi ini cukup nyesek dan author udah baca berkali-kali, tetap aja bikin mewek *nangis bombay* Lebay*

sejujurnya setiap sudut pandang Sasuke itu begitu sulit untuk di buat, entah mengapa, author kesulitan saat membayangkan pada posisinya, dan sorry untuk fans si abang, dia di sini agak OC gimana gitu dan kali ini, lagi, author menistakannya, wkwkwkwkw, maaf bang..~

tidak ada sequel yaa, author merasa fic ini udah menjelaskan segalanya dan sudah membuat ending yang cukup Happy ending, XD

jika telah di baca terima kasih, dan jika di like dan di follow pun silahkan. tapi plissss jangan di colong yaaa, nggak kreatif banget colong karya gitu, padahal sama-sama punya otak buat mikir. *nyindir keras*

akhir kata,

See you next oneshoot, jika author punya oneshoot lagi, ehehehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SASUKE FANS ]**


End file.
